Dr Jekyll y Mr Haido Con Hyde Takarai
by jNMK
Summary: Se han imaginado como es Hyde cuando se enamora? Bueno, he aquí mi versión de lo que pasaría si Hyde se enamorara hoy en día. Esta es una historia con mucho Hyde, mucho humor, mucho xxx, mucho romance y mucho drama. Personajes que todos adoramos como Kaz, Gackt y los otros Larukus, se asoman a saludar a lo largo de la historia. Mencione que aparece Hyde? No Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno:

**Anata. (Tu)**

Tu cuarto está en absoluto silencio. Tu estas sentada frente a tu escritorio concentrada en terminar tus tareas. Eres una bella y joven estudiante de literatura Japonesa, con esto pretendes terminar con tu carrera y convertirte en una exitosa mujer.  
Tu ventana da directo hacia la calle y la noche tranquila y calmada se puede apreciar justo frente a ti pero tu ni la notas, tienes mucha tarea.

De pronto escuchas una piedrecilla golpear el vidrio pero no le prestas ni la más mínima atención. Un segundo golpe en el cristal, esta vez una piedra más grande…demasiado grande para ser el viento quien la estrella contra tu ventanal, Así que alzas la mirada y una nueva piedra, enorme piedra, casi rompe tu vidrio.

-Pero que cara…- te dices mientras te levantas y abres la ventana asomando tu rostro hacia la calle.

Te inclinas hacia abajo y luego rápidamente a la derecha justo antes de que una piedra del tamaño de un ladrillo golpee tu cara. Afortunadamente, alcanzas a ver quién es quién tira piedras a tu ventana.

- Lily! – gritas de nuevo recargando tu cuerpo en el borde de la ventana para mira hacia abajo a tu mejor amiga – Que rayos haces! Acaso quieres romper el cristal? -  
-Ya son las 8 pm – contesta una chica que alza la cara para mirarte desde abajo – y… no estas lista?! – pregunta medio molesta.  
-Lista para qué?!...Ah! el concierto! Lo olvide! -  
-lo olvidaste?! Cómo pudiste olvidarlo...-  
- Lo siento es que… he tenido mucha tarea y trabajo y…no se, tal vez…- respondes con aires de resignación.  
- No me salgas con que no irás porque ahora sí que te rompo el vidrio! Lo prometiste…recuerdas? - dice ella con tono de desesperado  
-Si lo sé pero…-  
-Nada de peros, es el último concierto de Dan y prometiste que iríamos. Se lo prometiste a Dan a mí, a…-  
-Ok, ok,…-interrumpes –déjame arreglarme y bajo en 10 min -  
-Si claro…10 minutos – dice ella para sí misma en voz baja.

Media hora después…

Lily está casi dormida en el auto y tu entras de golpe en el, sobresaltando su sueño.

-Lista – dices rápidamente mientras te abrochas el cinturón.  
- Vaya!, menos mal que pasé con anticipación o si no llegaríamos muy tarde!-  
-Claro! Dónde va a tocar la banda? – ignoras su pesimismo.  
- En el _ (tu antro favorito)-  
-Genial! Adoro ese lugar! –

Y tu amiga pisa el acelerador.

El viento de la noche juega y alborota tu cabello, pero claro, nada te dejará un peinado mejor porque vas a un concierto de rock. Tu mejor amigo es el líder de una banda en ascenso de popularidad en tu país y prometiste que irías a ver lo que dijo sería su última aparición. Por ahora.

Ahora llegan al bar, el cadenero las deja pasar primero que a nadie y dentro, el calor de los cuerpos bailando la música a todo volumen, luces, tragos, gente abarrotada; entre la oscuridad y el brillo neón tratas de buscar a tus amigos. Lily te agarra del brazo para no perderte entre el gentío. Se acerca a tu oído

-Los ves por ahí? – dice gritando a voz en cuello pero tu apenas la oyes .  
-No los veo… donde te dijeron que estarían? Porque podemos preguntarle a… -

Tu frase se entrecorta porque alguien te abraza por la espalda

-Si viniste! -  
- Ah…-volteas desconcertada para luego – Ah! Daaaaan! lo miraste con alegría y correspondiste el abrazo.  
-Si viniste! –Repitió el  
-Que? –  
- Que si viniste – repitió gritando el  
- que?- volviste a preguntar…

Así que te jaló de la mano y te llevo junto con tu amiga hacia los camerinos. Ahí convivieron un rato, bebieron unos tragos, y la pasaron genial en un ambiente totalmente VIP hasta que anunciaron a tu amigo y su banda.

-Bueno...deséenme suerte-  
-Suerte? No la necesitas! Eres el mejor ¡!  
-Gracias chicas…-

Todos se dispusieron a salir, ellos a tocar, tú a escuchar el concierto. Eres la última en salir y cuando todos se alejan de la puerta Dan te toma de la mano impidiéndote continuar caminando.

-_ (Tu nombre) Necesito hablarte…-

-Ahora? Estas a 1 llamada de salir a escena!-  
- Lo sé pero necesitarás el tiempo que dure el concierto para pensar lo que te diré…-  
-Que sucede…- pones cara de susto y seriedad tal vez hasta de solemnidad  
- Tu sabes que yo siempre….te he…-

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par.. "no…" pensabas "esta no es la típica declaración de amor que arruina una amistad verdad? Por favor Dan, no lo hagas…no lo hagas…. "

- Te he….-

Tú permaneces muda

-Te he…tenido por la mejor traductora del mundo!- dijo el al fin.

Tal vez no tuvo el valor de decirte lo que siente, tal vez en tu rostro vio la negativa inmediata, tal vez no quería declararse…tal vez…tal vez especulas demasiado. Quien sabe! Solo sabes que al oír sus palabras respiraste aliviada.

- Y quiero que seas la primera en saber que…. Van a promocionar mi disco...- continua el tímidamente  
- En serio? !- Gritas. Tal vez de alivio porque no te declaró el amor que sabes que te tiene y que nunca te ha confesado, tal vez de verdad te alegraste por el…más exactamente, ambas cosas.

-Eso es genial…digo…serás famoso!  
- Si bueno…-dice el rascándose la nuca... –pero no en mi país...aquí no hay oportunidades para músicos indies como yo… tendré que irme a otro país…un productor extranjero se ha interesado en mi música y bueno… yo...  
- Te irás… - interrumpes cambiando el semblante de alegría a uno de desconcierto – por eso dijiste que este sería el último concierto aquí...-

Tú lo querías, tal vez no como él quisiera, pero era tu amigo y le querías, le ibas a extrañar.  
El silencio entre ustedes permitió escuchar a algunos fans de tu amigo ahí fuera en el auditorio aclamando la banda, no tantos como en un gran concierto, pero si los suficientes para que sonrieras, alegrándote por él. Y el animador exalta a la gente a gritar el nombre de la banda y de él.

- El tiempo se agota así que te lo diré de una vez…Quiero que vengas conmigo a Japón! -  
Ahora tu rostro demuestra lo que los rostros demuestran cuando escuchas una completa locura.  
-A Japón? – gritas de nuevo- pero…no puedo yo…tengo mi trabajo y mi carrera y…-  
-Eres la única persona que conozco que sabe japonés…no quiero ir a un país a depender de que otros negocien mi futuro porque no entiendo una palabra de lo que dicen! Sera solo por un tiempo…yo sé que es mucho pedirte pero…no podré lograrlo sin ti…-

-pero es que yo….quiero que tengas éxito pero….es que en mi trabajo…. Uf Japón…eso es del otro lado del mundo….- tocas tu frente y levantas tu fleco con la mano sin poder siquiera concebir que tan lejos está aquel país.

"Con ustedes _ (la banda de tu amigo)" grito el animador

Tu amigo te lanzo una mirada suplicante, estaba seguro de que dirías que no, sin embargo puso todas sus esperanzas en una última frase

-Ya he firmado el contrato. Pedí un lugar extra en el avión y los viáticos solo para ti. Partimos mañana al medio día. Solo piénsalo ok? – musito casi con tristeza, se colgó su guitarra y salió al escenario dejándote helada, desconcertada y pensativa.

-Japón…que demonios voy a hacer yo en Japón? – dijiste mientras lo mirabas tras bambalinas con los brazos cruzados abrazándote a ti misma como quien no sabe qué hacer…

**-Nota de la Autora**

Bueno este es mi primer fic.

Yo se que todas están deseosas de que Hyde aparezca lo más pronto posible pero quiero plasmar bien quien eres tu y tu entorno, por eso el nombre de este primer capítulo y su aparente desapego a Hyde y su mundo, pero no se desesperen, ya viene Hyde y habrá Hyde para todas.

Se aceptan criticas comentarios y recomendaciones de otros fics para leer.


	2. Capítulo 2: Hello

**Capítulo 2: Hello**

-Japón es una gran oportunidad para ti. Como planeas ser una buena traductora de literatura japonesa si nunca has ido a Japón? – Dijo tu madre cuando la llamaste para pedir consejo.

Ella siempre sabía que decir. Pero tú te sentías insegura. Después de todo no era el momento para irte, estabas a la mitad del semestre, no tenías dinero para solventar ningún imprevisto, no estabas segura de tu pronunciación en japonés, no sabías si realmente podrías ayudar a Dan a entenderse con altos rango de la música en Japón. Inseguridad uno, tu, cero. Además tu sabias que Dan te amaba, él era apuesto si…pero lo conoces desde niños, es tu mejor amigo siempre has temido perderlo si su relación no funciona. Planearía el dormir contigo en la misma habitación? Y si realmente no le importa tu conocimiento del japonés y solo es una treta para seducirte? No. Dan no haría eso… o sí? Inseguridad 2, tu, cero.

Tocaron a la puerta. Era un hombre alto uniformado en traje negro y guantes blancos, un chofer.  
-La señorita _? -  
- Sí, soy yo -  
- Soy su transporte hacia el aeropuerto . Me han pedido que le lleve con bien a tiempo a su vuelo rumbo a Japón hoy al medio día-  
Te quedas muda unos segundos y después muerdes tus labios.  
-Lo lamento. No tomaré el vuelo- dices entrecortado- Dígale a Dan que me perdone.  
-Oh… -responde él sorprendido -En ese caso tenga .

Te extiende una tarjeta como las que acompañan a los arreglos de flores, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.  
Cierras la puerta quedándote recargada en ella con la nota en tu pecho, suspirando. No puedes, simplemente es una locura. Abres la nota con curiosidad y esta simplemente dice.

"No lo lamentes, y si, te perdono…mi primer éxito mundial (si es que algún día lo tengo) será dedicado solo para ti.  
Dan."

Tus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y casi de lágrimas. Él te conocía tan bien que incluso podía adivinar lo que dirías exactamente si le rechazabas. Tanto, que pudo enviarte una nota con una respuesta perfectamente coherente y lógica…ese hombre te amaba y tú …tal vez le amabas también.  
Abres la puerta de golpe y ves el auto negro que iba a transportarte alejarse a velocidad modelo

- Hey!...Oiga…! Hey… Regrese…Hey! …-

Demasiado tarde, el auto se perdió en el tráfico del horizonte.

_En el Aeropuerto..._

-Si gracias..- dijo Dan cuando el hombre que sería tu chofer le informo de tu negativa.

- No vendrá? – Dijo Draven, el bajista de la banda también gran amigo tuyo  
- Noup – Dijo Dan seguido de un apretar de labios en gesto de desilusión.  
- Animo man…-  
-Estoy bien, vámonos-

Ya instalado en el avión Dan se colocó los audífonos y la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se disponía a relajarse cuando una azafata le tocó el hombro.

- Disculpe señor…-  
-Uhm ? – abrió los ojos y se quitó los audífonos.  
- Hay una persona en la estación que asegura que usted tiene su boleto de avión-  
-Que? Eso es ridículo yo solo tengo boletos míos y de mi…- cayó en la cuenta, se levantó de un salto y salió del avión hacia la sala de espera evadiendo a la seguridad que le gritaba: "por favor señor, regrese a su asiento ". Se detuvo justo en medio, en la entrada de la estación y la sala de espera y ahí estabas Tú, recargada en el mostrador, con una sola maleta mal empacada, mal vestida, con el cabello alborotado y algo sudada porque obviamente corriste.

_ -dijo el – viniste  
Tu volteaste a mirarlo y sonreíste aliviada de verlo  
- Dijiste que no lo lograrías sin mí y sabes? Quiero que lo logres –

Sus miradas parecieron al fin entenderse, una frente a otra . Una chispa extraña de un cariño diferente podía sentirse en el ambiente.

- _ yo… - empezó el y ya no sentiste más miedo.

"Vamos Dan" Pensabas "ahora es el momento, dímelo! No dejaremos de ser amigos, solo dilo…y yo te.."

Hermoso momento que se interrumpe cuando 2 policías del aeropuerto taclean a Dan y lo esposan en el suelo ante ti, que pones la mano cubriendo tus labios con una atónita mirada en señal de sorpresa.

- Señor le dijimos que no bajara de la aeronave, lo que acaba de hacer es considerado disturbio y ahora tendrá que viajar esposado y con un oficial escoltándolo en todo momento. Tiene derecho a… - continuaron los oficiales pero él no los escuchaba, aun en el suelo, Dan alzo la mirada sonriente y miro tus ojos. Nada podría arruinar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Draven y el resto se la pasaron burlándose de Dan todo el trayecto, fue un vuelo largo pero a la hora de la comida después de escuchar y participar en algunas charlas, el escolta de Dan le quito las esposas y ya no se las colocó de nuevo. En algún momento, uno a uno se fueron quedando dormidos.

Al fin llegaban a Japón. Tus ojos se entreabrieron eran casi las 3 de la tarde y el sol estaba a todo lo que da. Apenas hacía unos minutos era de noche; esto de los cambios de horario realmente te afectaría. No sabias que día era, ni aquí ni en tu latinoamericano país. Estabas perdida en el tiempo.

Bajaron del avión, recolectaron las maletas y un chofer con un uniforme muy parecido al que te busco a ti en tu país estaba esperando por la banda, esta vez una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados "Dan es toda una estrella " pensaste al verlo avanzar hacia el auto con la única maleta que no permitió que nadie más cargara: su guitarra.

La camioneta de ustedes seguida por otra más con el equipaje y los instrumentos avanzaban rápidas por las calles de Tokio, la bella ciudad; las luces se reflejaban en tu rostro por encima del vidrio polarizado, los letreros en las avenidas y los espectaculares que con todo orgullo podías leer y comprender, era un lugar mágico y esto era solo el principio…

Llegaron a una casa enorme muy típica de estilo japonés, con su pequeño lago en medio y dos señoras de edad les recibieron con una reverencia , mientras que varios mozos descargaban las cosas de todos.

-Takarai San está esperándolos en la sala de esta – dijo amablemente una de las señoras de edad. Tú lo tradujiste para Dan.

- Quien es Takarai-san? – Le preguntaste a Dan en tu idioma.  
-Es el apellido del productor que se ha interesado en nuestra música, su sello discográfico está apoyando a bandas que quieren ser conocidas internacionalmente, pero el proceso de selección es muy difícil, competimos más de un año seguido con otras bandas, pero finalmente él nos eligió.  
- Como es el ? – contestaste emocionada mientras caminaban a la sala se estar donde se encontrarían con el– me asusta que pueda ser muy estricto digo…un año compitiendo…wooow-  
- Honestamente es la primera vez que lo veré en persona, lo he visto en fotos, es el vocalista de una banda leyenda aquí en Japón llamada L'arc en ciel y ha sabido aprovechar su fama muy bien creando otro proyecto en solitario y otro llamado Vamps…es un gran músico, tengo mucha fe en él y en que su apoyo nos dé el impulso que necesitamos…-

- Vaya. Ha hecho muchas cosas, como es que jamás oí hablar de él? -

-Shhh- te dijo colocando su dedo en los labios y deteniéndose frente a ti como si hubieras dicho una gran blasfemia – Si no conoces a L'arc en ciel no conoces nada sobre música aquí en Japón, menos mal que no entienden lo que dices, pero deberás investigar y escuchar la música de ellos, son un ícono, es algo básico que debes saber a la perfección ya que estas aquí como staff de mi banda y nosotros trabajamos para él, por así decirlo -

- Claro..- respondiste impresionada antes de que ambos reanudaran su camino hacia la sala.

Las dos mujeres amas de llaves abrieron hacia cada lado una puerta corrediza muy típica de Japón y frente a ustedes una sala de bambú con sillones y mesa al ras del suelo y un enorme ventanal que da hacia un jardín zen. En medio, acaparando la atención de tan bella decoración resaltaba la figura esbelta de una persona vestida totalmente de negro, de espaldas a ustedes con el cabello corto, perfectamente acomodado y que denotaba en su porte seguridad y autoridad.

-Takarai-san sus invitados están aquí- dijeron en japonés pero tú no lo tradujiste, pues la figura de aquel hombre había despertado en ti una intriga repentina al grado de enmudecer.

Un momento de silencio pasó antes de que esa voz gruesa y melódica se hiciera escuchar

-Welcome – dijo con mal acento extraño y lentamente giro su cuerpo.

Lentes oscuros de vidrio azuloso cubrían sus ojos y un cabello sedoso y brillante enmarcaba ese rostro delicado y pálido, hermosamente femenino pero traicionado por una sombra ligera en la barba, sin duda un hombre, pero un hombre con una extraordinaria belleza, casi angelical, casi dulce…poderosamente atractivo.

**Nota de la Autora -**

Ajá, ya aparecío Hyde y de aquí ya no paramos. Dejen sus comentarios, criticas y hasta aportaciones, si quieren que ocurra algo o ver a alguien en la historia solo pídanlo. Si alguien más hace fics sobre Hyde o sobre cualquier otro de los Laruku, pasenme su link! No Yaoi porfas!  
Bless Up!

P.D : Si, todos los capítulos tendrán nombres de canciones de Hyde L'arc o Vamps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Unexpected**

En ese instante te arrepientes de no haber tomado la decisión de ir a Japón antes y así haber llegado en auto al aeropuerto sin sudar, con las maletas correctas y mucho más arreglada. Instintivamente miraste tu propio aspecto: pantalones vaqueros rotos en las rodillas, camiseta sin mangas y de algodón, el cabello recogido en un bulto extraño, tenis sucios, lentes oscuros y sintiéndote como si no te hubieras bañado en semanas.

Dan que habla perfectamente inglés (al igual que tu) con toda confianza se acercó a él y le estiró la mano,;el hombre un poco desconcertado miro a todos los demás y no sabiendo que más hacer, la estrecho.

"rayos" pensaste "sí que Dan es torpe para relacionarse en otros países, eso fue demasiado contacto para un japonés!"

Hablando un inglés con malos acentos todos en la banda se presentaron con Takarai-san. Tu querías que la tierra te tragara para que él no se fijara en tu facha ni por un segundo pero lastimosamente Dan te presento con orgullo.

-Ella es _ Vino de último momento y bueno nos va a ayudar con… cosas –

Ya estabas haciendo una reverencia ante Takarai-san pero al oírlo erguiste el cuerpo sorprendida..

No entendías bien a que iba con eso pero no quisiste desmentirlo.

- Varias cosas, ella es mi…  
-Secretaria –interrumpiste -  
-Si, ella es mi secretaria- dijo casi divertido.  
-Hajimemashite (mucho gusto) – dijo Takarai-san con esa voz que casi te derrite y reverencio tu persona, algo que sentiste como un gran honor.

-Este será su hogar por un tiempo. Pensé que los hoteles serían demasiado caros e incomodos así que voy a prestarles esta propiedad – decía Takarai-san a todos los presentes- espero que sea de su entero agrado; cualquier cosa que les haga falta, por favor díganselo a Baba (Diminutivo usada para las abuelas en Japón) - dijo al colocar sus manos cariñosamente sobre los hombros de una de las señoras de edad.

-Muchas gracias Takarai-san, estamos muy contentos por la oportunidad y en cuanto nos familiaricemos con la vida en Japón, desocuparemos su propiedad; intacta por supuesto – Mencionó Dan

- No es mi propiedad, es propiedad del sello y su único fin es albergar al nuevo talento así que no se sientan presionados.. -

- Gracias Takarai- san – respondieron todos los integrantes de la banda -  
- Creo que no hace falta formalidades. Pueden llamarme solo… Hyde -

Después de las presentaciones todos tomaron asiento en la curiosa mesa, tu solo los mirabas hablar un inglés uno más burdo que otro, pero era bueno saber que al menos Dan se entendía con Hyde… Hyde...ese sería su nombre? Ese individuo era un dios para ti hasta su nombre era interesante, solo podías mirarlo y pensar en sus secretos, mientras que Baba te ofrecía una silla extra detrás de la junta de músicos.  
Te sentaste por inercia totalmente inmersa en tus pensamientos mirándolo embobada, tanto, que cometiste el error de pensar en voz alta.

- Escondido…- dijiste en tu idioma.  
Todos voltearon a mirarte incluso Hyde cuya penetrante mirada te saco de tus pensamientos.  
-Hum? – sonido único que salió de sus delicados labios y que en su simpleza exigía que alguien tradujera lo que acababas de decir.

-Ahh..Lo lamento…solo decía que Hyde significa escondido en inglés, y me puse a pensar que era un nombre muy… -" hermoso, divino, justo como tú que eres enigmático y que cautivas con tu sola presencia" Si, eso querías decirle, pero eres tan cobarde que solo continuaste mintiendo en un inglés forzado – muy… peculiar.

Debajo de esas gafas oscuras podías ver a medias unos ojos incisivos que cuestionaban la veracidad de tus palabras y una sonrisa peligrosa se esbozó en los labios del productor.

-Es mi nombre artístico. En parte es mi nombre real, pero sucede que cuando hablo de mi usando mi nombre real ya nadie entiende quien soy, es decir mi nombre artístico se ha vuelto mi nombre real... es algo complicado…-

Respondió sin molestarse y tu querías correr hacia él y besar esa sonrisa socarrona pero solo pudiste devolverla.

- Ya irás conociéndome mejor – agrego mientras el ring tone de su celular comenzaba a interrumpir – disculpen….- dijo antes de levantarse y salir al jardín a responder su llamada.

"Eso quisiera". Pensaste tu "conocerte mejor …"

La llamada de Hyde fue breve, en japonés que entendiste perfectamente, solo que nadie más que tus amigos lo sabía.

- Hola? – Dijo Hyde en Japonés - …si ya están aquí…. No, dejaré que descansen por hoy, el viaje desde américa debió ser pesado. Los citaré para mañana en el estudio tal como acordamos…..si, con Kaz y Ken ….No lo creo, son muy novatos…Lo tendré presente… de cualquier modo, sé que cuento contigo no? Tet-chan? ….Genial, te veré mañana… también a ti…. No me molestes! ….(risas) … Vete al demonio!. – y colgó.

- Bien chicos – Dijo en inglés regresando a la sala de estar donde le esperaban, frotando ambas manos como si estuviese ansioso – los dejaré que se instalen y descansen, esta semana voy a presentarles a mis socios y haremos una prueba de sonido, quiero empezar a trabajar con ustedes lo antes posible. -  
Se dirigió de inmediato a un pequeño mueble de puertas de madera y sacó de el un artefacto parecido a un sofisticado celular.

- También quiero que unos amigos le echen un vistazo a la técnica del bajista y el guitarrista, obviamente no pensamos cambiar su música, solo queremos ver su destreza - continuó mientras se encamina acercándose a ti lo que hizo que sintieras adrenalina corriendo desmesurada por tus venas.

- Toma – dijo extendiéndote el celular y sonriendo tierno y cortés, casi coqueto – eres la secretaria cierto? este teléfono tiene solo dos números guardados, el de mi celular y el de mi casa úsenlos siempre que los necesiten -

Te quedaste como tonta por un instante y luego tomaste el artefacto. Tus manos sintieron fuego en el dispositivo, te sentías poderosa con el número telefónico de Hyde en tus palmas…

- Thanks…- dijiste en tono bajo continuando con la conversación en inglés.

- En serio – Dijo el declinado el cuerpo buscando tu cara con la suya -…no importa la hora ni el día ni lo mínimo del asunto..Llámame – y guiño el ojo apenas perceptiblemente debajo de esas gafas oscuras de cristal azulado.

Tú te pusiste roja y bajaste la mirada sin alcanzar a responder nada. Dan los observaba.

-Bien ahora me voy, duerman bien porque pronto conocerán el verdadero esfuerzo detrás de la industria musical, soremade!(hasta entonces) – y se encamino a la salida seguido de Baba quien le abriría las puertas.

Tú mirabas el dispositivo en tu celular entre tus manos y Draven se aclaró la garganta para llamar tu atención.  
Cuando volteaste a verlo, él te señalo con la mirada a Dan que con melancolía tomaba su guitarra y se disponía a elegir cuarto al igual que todos los demás.

- Dan…- le llamaste con dulzura y Draven de inmediato salió de la habitación.  
- Si? –dijo el sin animo y dándote la espalda  
- Estas bien? -

Tardo unos minutos en voltear y mostrarte la cara en cuya faz había dejos de intriga

-Si, solo me preguntaba …si tan pronto te habías enamorado de Hyde -  
- QUE? ¡! – gritaste sorprendida y sintiéndote descubierta  
- Solo bromeo! – Dijo el riendo – Es apuesto cierto?-  
-No lo sé, mas bien el…me intimida, como cualquier persona poderosa intimida a quien no es…nadie –bajaste la mirada.  
Él se acercó lentamente y se sentó a tu lado  
-No digas eso, claro que eres alguien – mencionó con un tono condescendiente  
- No es verdad, tú y Draven y los otros son músicos, están aquí por algo él los llamó…yo solo…-  
-Tú estás aquí porque yo te necesito…-tomo tu mentón y te hizo levantar la mirada a encontrarse con la suya.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca y los ojos de él eran brillantes y hermosos sus manos varoniles se sentían como todo el soporte que necesitabas;el siempre estaría allí contigo, sin dejarte caer ...pero de nuevo sentías miedo.

En el aeropuerto, antes de que los policías interrumpieran su encuentro de película, estabas segura que él te diría que te ama y querías que te lo dijera. No importaba nada, en ese momento hubieras corrido a sus brazos a besar sus labios delicados y suaves ávidos de amor por ti, pero ahora….solo unas 25 horas más tarde, ese sentimiento había cambiado y de nuevo te sentías insegura…sería por causa de Hyde?  
Mientras mirabas esos ojos profundos y llenos de amor solo para ti, ingrata no podías más que preguntarte como serían los ojos de Hyde cuando están enamorados, serían tan sinceros como los de Dan?

Y Ahora que pasaría? Iba a besarte? O a quedarse así mirando tus ojos y sosteniendo tu mentón como si sostuviera la más delicada joya? Te iba a besar, estabas segura de que lo haría y tú.. Qué harías entonces….?

Su mano se desplazó hasta tu mejilla y luego pasó por debajo de tu cabello hasta tu nuca, ahí sostuvo con delicadeza pero firmemente tu cuello y te jalo hacia el  
"No, Dan por favor…no quiero rechazarte, no quiero herirte…por favor…" pensabas mientras él te acercaba más y más hacia si entonces….

Coloco tu cabeza sobre su pecho y te abrazo.

-Es en serio yo…te necesito…- dijo con seguridad.

Sorprendida por que aquello no fuera un intento de besarte te recargaste sobre su amplio pectoral, fuerte y trabajado con ejercicio, cálido y suave como un refugio y sus brazos fuertes te rodearon como a una niña.

-Dan..Yo..-

-Tranquila…- dijo el acariciando tu cabello – No quiero que vuelvas a pensar de ese modo…tu estas aquí porque yo te lo pedí y no sobras para nada, Hyde sabe que solo hablo inglés y que cuando él hable japonés no entenderé nada. Es una ventaja que piensa que tú también hablas solo inglés -  
-Por eso no le dijiste que yo venía en calidad de traductora-  
-Claro! Acaso no soy brillante?-  
-Si! –Exclamaste ya más relajada zafándote del abrazo, no por rechazarlo ni por falta de confort, sino sonriente con nuevos ánimos – y déjame decirte que en su llamada telefónica dijo que ustedes eran unos novatos -  
En serio?! –contesto el desaprisionándote de su abrazo-  
-Si! -  
-Vaya título ha? – dijo bastante divertido.

Él era así, podía cambiar el estado de cualquier persona, siempre por uno mejor. Ahora ya no era un momento tenso, volvían a ser los alegres amigos de siempre.

-Bueno…sé que aún es de tarde pero yo me siento como si fuera media noche! Muero de sueño. Vamos, te dejaré elegir habitación.-

Te levantaste y juntos caminaron hacia las habitaciones, charlando como siempre.

**Más tarde…**

-Buenas noches- dijiste en ropa de cama asomándote por la puerta de la habitación que Draven compartiría con Dan.

Ellos estaba también en ropa holgada y dispuestos a dormir.

-Noches? Pero si todavía hay sol! – Te contestó Draven  
-Más bien serán buenas tardes!- agregó Dan  
- Si como sea, los veo cuando despertemos Haha –  
-Si el viaje fue pesadísimo. Nos vemos….cuando despertemos!-

Te fuiste a tu habitación y te enredaste en las sábanas. Estabas en Japón, algo bueno tendría que salir de todo esto.

El sueño lentamente te vencía pensado en Hyde. No es justo para ti, él está totalmente fuera de tu alcance, jamás se fijaría en ti y además estaba Dan. Dan es tan apuesto y te hace sentir tan segura. Pero Hyde…simplemente no podías sacar de tu mente a Hyde.

Lentamente comenzabas a cerrar los ojos cuando un repentino vibrar llamo tu atención hacia tu mesita de noche, una vibración seguida de un desconocido Ring Ring.  
El celular que recién te había dado Hyde comenzó a sonar.

**Nota de la Autora -**

Hyde *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: As One**

Abriste los ojos atónita. "ya, tan pronto ?" pensaste mientras el teléfono seguía sonando  
Ring, Ring  
La pantalla de Led decía claramente "Haido" en japonés y tú sabes perfectamente que eso significa Hyde.  
Ring. Ring

-Hola?- dijiste en inglés  
-Que tal hermosa? Es Hyde – Dijo esa voz varonil que te había encantado apenas lo conociste  
-Lo sé, nadie más podría llamar a este número…-  
- Bueno de eso no estoy seguro, eres tan linda que podrías ya haber conocido algún pretendiente. Que me dices? ya has conocido a alguien?  
-No Takarai-san- respondiste respetuosa  
-Llamame Hyde. Escucha, acabo de hablar con mis socios y acaban de confirmarme una cita para mañana, enviaré un auto por ustedes a las 3 pm de mañana, recuerda que hoy es Domingo. No te pierdas en los días de la semana, está bien?  
-Si no se preocupe, estaré muy pendiente de eso, los despertaré y estarán listos cuando llegue el auto- contestaste extrañada.  
-Bien…sabes? Te siento algo…tensa, que tal si te relajas? Es raro ver tanta formalidad y más viniendo de una extranjera.  
- Yo…-  
-Tranquila. Cuando te vi por primera vez supe que eras ese tipo de chica fuerte que tanto me agrada, quiero presumirte mañana con los otros miembros, me harías el honor?-  
-Claro…-seguías sin créelo.  
-entonces esta hecho, mañana vienes con nosotros…-  
- …y preparo a los muchachos para el automóvil…-  
-Ah sí! Eso también. Te veré entonces- colgó.

Hyde te estaba Coqueteando?  
En serio?  
Es decir, claramente era mentira que sus socios recién le habían dado la cita. La cita estaba hecha desde antes que ustedes llegaran a Japón! Lo escuchaste decirlo al teléfono, la llamada de hecho fue para confirmar esa cita, solo que él no sabe que pudiste entender su conversación. Entonces, porque no se los informó ahí mismo en persona? Que esperaba? Un pretexto para llamarte?

Te pellizcaste para ver si no estabas dormida, y el dolor fue bastante real.  
Pero como era posible? Hyde, un famosísimo productor músico celebridad en Japón, apuesto, adinerado, seguro tenia a cualquier chica que él quisiera en el mundo. Por qué querría a la chica de los jeans gastados y sudor de antier? Esto era extraño. Tal vez solo quería ponerte nerviosa, tal vez solo quería acostarse contigo…Estaba bien, eso bastaba (xD). Pero Dan…

Te acostaste de nuevo, esta vez sin tapar y boca arriba mirando el techo pensativa. Esa tarde/noche, no podrías dormir.

Mientras tanto en la Laruku Guarida ….

-Llegas tarde Haido…- dijo Tetsu afinando su bajo sin mirar al recién llegado Hyde.  
- Lo lamento, recibí a la banda latina que voy a promocionar en Asia. Buenos chicos, parece que ellos…-  
-Si,si, si… siempre tienes algo más importante que L'arc en ciel verdad? – Interrumpió Tetsu en refunfuños – Si no es tu amiguito Gackt es tu película melosa, o Vamps, o tu libro…siempre hay algo más importante que L'arc.  
-Ohh… vamos…no te pongas celosa… - respondió Hyde acercándose a Tetsuya abrazándolo por la espalda y colocando su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del bajista con la plena intención de molestarlo– Tu sabes que tú siempre serás el único.

Tetsu se levantó y trató de alejarse de Hyde pero este le aprisionó con fuerza entre sus brazos e intento besarlo.  
- Vamos, no seas celosa, dame un beso y todo estará bien, no voy a dejarte- decía entre risas.  
- Suéltame Doihachirou – peleaba Tetsuya intentando zafarse.

- Y luego porque piensan que todos somos una bola de maricones… – Una nueva voz se anexó a la escena.

Una voz que hablaba con poca movilidad en los labios ,claro, se trataba de Ken que traía en una mano su guitarra y en otra su amplificador y por ende solo con los labios sostenía un cigarro encendido.

-Suéltame Haido! – Continuaba Tetsuya  
- No hasta que me des un beso – bromeaba sin soltarle .  
- No voy a besarte. Qué asco! -  
- Asco? No parecías muy asqueado en la promoción del disco Kiss, hasta parecías disfrutarlo – dijo Ken dejando sus cosas en el suelo y se sentándose en el escenario  
- Que clase de amigo eres Ken? Deja de decir estupideces y quítame de encima a Hyde -  
- Y luego porque dicen que somos todos una bola de maricones …- la frase se escuchaba por segunda ocasión, esta vez de los labios de Yukihiro que recién entraba.

Hyde analizo la situación y casi sin pensarlo soltó a Tetsu.

- Oye líder, eres demasiado estricto conmigo, me regañas por haber llegado tarde y por lo que veo llegué primero que Ken y que Yuki, deberías decirles algo también -

Ogawa se acomodaba la ropa y se descolgaba su bajo para ponerlo en un lugar seguro.

-Claro que iba a hacerlo, pero tu empiezas con tus cosas… no maduras, Hyde-  
- Hey…Tet-chan, que no sabes para que sirve ser un Rockstar? – pregunto Ken  
- Para nunca madurar! – respondió Yuki jugando en su psp (Si, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue sentarse y sacar el psp, sabe que esas bromas de Hyde suelen durar largo tiempo).

-No sean irresponsables, tenemos un compromiso con los fans- repuso Tet.  
- Y las fans….uy…adoro a las Fans- agregó Ken  
-Tet-chan tiene razón. Lamento haber llegado tarde, vamos a ensayar..- se disculpó hyde

Tetsu se sentó al lado de Ken.  
- Pero antes cuéntame de la banda que gano tu concurso, Hyde -  
-No que nada es más importante que L'arc? -  
-Si pero igual soy metiche..-  
-No pues ahora no te diré nada -  
- Quieres que te ayude a pulir la técnica del bajista sí o no? -  
-No, Ken me va a ayudar ahora, verdad, Ken? -  
-Ni lo sueñes, a menos que la bajista sea una chica linda que se viste como Lady Gaga no cuentes conmigo, bastante hare con acompañarte mañana -  
- Pues de hecho… -comenzó Hyde – Nah, no es nada.  
-Qué?, Dilo –Repuso Ken interesado – La bajista es una chica linda que viste como Lady Gaga?  
-No, tienen una chica acompañándolos, pero ella no es parte de la banda, creo que debe ser la novia de alguno de ellos -  
- Y es linda ? – Cuestionó Yuki sin quitar la vista del psp

Todos voltearon a mirarlo sorprendidos haciendo incomodo silencio.

-Qué? – Se defendió Yuki cuando vio que toda la atención estaba en el – Tengo derecho a ser como Ken de vez en cuando, no?  
-En realidad…no lo sé…creo que es… Normal, nada interesante, pero se comporta tímida y solemne como Japonesa, creo que eso es bueno -  
-Rayos – fumaba el guitarrista- por eso no duro en relaciones con las Japonesas, no son audaces.  
-Son demasiado ceremoniosas- agregó Yuki  
-A veces son tan complicadas – meditabundo respondió Hyde  
- Hey! –interrumpió el bajista

Y antes de que pudiera continuar los tres agregaron al unísono

- Todas menos Ayana-san –

Pues bien sabían que su líder defendería a las japonesas por el hecho de que su amor era de aquella nacionalidad y simplemente no querían oír su cantaleta de reproches hacia ellos y halagos hacia la raza de mujeres niponas (específicamente hacia Sakai-san)

-El caso es que es una chica tímida y algo descuidada, bonita, pero descuidada– continuó Hyde –creo que ella no tiene idea de quién soy, lo sé porque le extrañó mucho mi comportamiento-

-Tu comportamiento? – Entendía Tetsuya –Quieres decir que no te comportaste como Hideto, te comportaste como Hyde en plena escena? Seductor e insinuante?  
-Vamos no exageres. Solo quería ser amable y hacerla sentir más cómoda -  
-Coqueteando con ella? -  
-No coquetee con nadie! Yo soy así. En el escenario, con las fans, tengo que cuidar una imagen en público. Ella debería saber que no fueron coqueteos, o no? –

-Acaso eres retardado Haido?– comento Ken ya sin cigarro – Acabas de decir que ella no te conoce como músico ni como actor, así que si llamas su atención ella pensará que le tienes interés y no que solo te comportas como te comportas siempre ante las cámaras y las fans y luego será demasiado duro para ella entender que estas muy lejos de su alcance, no te parece que es algo cruel? Deberías ser más cuidadoso con las emociones de las chicas -

De nuevo la sorpresa hizo que todos fijaran sus miradas en un solo miembro: Ken

-Que? – dijo al percatarse –Puedo ser como Tetsu de vez en cuando no?  
-Qué es esto ?– Rio Hyde- Miren nos hablando de algo sin importancia! No dije que voy a enamorarla, es más ella no me interesa. Solo digo que me pareció extraño que no me conociera y que por un instante…..  
-Llamo tu atención – volvió a hablar Yuki aun jugando psp (rayos, está en todo!)  
-Sí. Bueno, no…yo no quería… es extraño. Siento ganas de hacerla sentir cómoda. Quiero que confíe en mi…-  
-Quieres jugar con ella, porque a diferencia de tus fans ella estará cerca de ti un buen rato, es eso? – Repuso Ken  
-No! – Hyde comenzaba a sonrojarse – No dije eso. Me gustaría llevarme bien con ella, por eso la llamé -  
-La llamaste?! Con que pretexto? – Dijo Ken, como si lo que Hyde hizo fuese una gran locura– Eso debo anotarlo!  
-Está bien ya basta…fin del tema- a ensayar…-se des afanaba del interrogatorio.  
-Oh Haido…ten mucho cuidado, esto podría malentenderse y dejarte en una postura demasiado complicada.. .- aconsejo Tet , que conoce mejor que nadie a Hyde y pudo ver algo más en toda la actitud del vocalista.– mejor será que no juegues con fuego.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación permitió que el ruido del juego de Yuki fuera la música de fondo de esta escena justo antes de que Hyde alzara la voz.

-Tienes razón, mejor será que me aleje de ella…- dijo casi con tristeza.  
-Hey! Porque tanto problema? Dijiste que no estabas interesado en ella apenas si le concediste el ser bonita.-  
-No estoy interesado en ella, y no habrá ningún problema, ahora si podemos ensayar ya?-  
-Te diré algo -se levantó Ken yendo hacia su amigo vocalista - se cuánto te gusta tocar la guitarra, que tal si hacemos como en los viejos tiempos y hoy solo tocamos por gusto, te dejare usar mi guitarra y si quieren podemos cantar algo de punk en ciel, que dicen? -  
-Yo digo que sería genial! No tenía muchas ganas de tocar en serio- menciono Yuki con esa extraña habilidad de percatarse de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor y participar en ello, sin dejar ni un segundo su videojuego.  
- Yo también estoy de acuerdo, además, Hyde anda demasiado estresado, dejémoslo jugar con la guitarra un rato – asintió Tetsu.  
-Gracias chicos…les agradezco que me apoyen hoy que ha sido un día…extraño -

-Tres cuatro y …- dijo Yuki marcando el tiempo con las baquetas.

El ensayo había comenzado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Hideaway**

Te odiaste a ti misma cuando abriste la única maleta que traías para el viaje. Sudaderas, playeras, jeans holgados, nada de ropa femenina ni atractiva

-Me lleva…parece que empaque la maleta de un hombre… si no fuera tan desidiosa… -  
-Estamos listos – Grito Dan afuera de tu habitación.

Eran las 2 pm. El auto de Hyde no tardaría en llegar y tú no tenías nada presentable que ponerte, así que tomaste lo mejor que había en esa maleta, secaste tu cabello y lo arreglaste y finalmente saliste. Nada del otro mundo. Solo eras una chica normal, arreglándose lo mejor que podía con la poca ropa que empacó.

Tomaste el celular que Hyde te dio, lo pusiste en tus bolsillos y saliste a la sala.

- Deberías venir con nosotros! – Te dijo Draven. No creo que a Hyde le moleste, además tú siempre nos acompañabas en los ensayos en nuestro país.  
-Amm…-respondiste algo tímida - de hecho iré con ustedes..Hyde me pidió que los acompañara …  
-En serio? – Burlona e irónica la voz de Dan sonó en la sala – Pero que sorpresa….

Tu permaneciste sin saber que responder, incluso Draven se sintió algo incómodo con la situación, afortunadamente, Baba entró en el salón y dijo amablemente en inglés : "El auto de Hyde-kun ya está aquí muchachos."

El momento tenso pasó y todos tomaron sus instrumentos disponiéndose a ir al check sound con Hyde.

Al llegar ahí, se toparon con un foro enorme, lleno de ingenieros de sonido, cuartos a prueba de ruido, equipo costoso y de primer nivel en audio y a un par de hombres vestidos de negro estaban sentados frente a una enorme consola con miles de botones que a su vez se encontraba, frente a una ventana que daba hacia uno de esos grandes cuartos a prueba de ruido.

- Gracias por venir! Dijo Hyde levantándose de su asiento cortésmente y saludando a los recién llegados.  
-Gracias a ti por enviar el auto Haido-san – Le dijo Draven, con una reverencia. Ya habían aprendido a no tocar a nadie al saludar.

Él es Tetsuya, es mi compañero y amigo de hace más de 20 años, toca conmigo en L'arc en ciel -

-Lo sabemos él es el bajista –Repuso Dan  
-Oh…me alaga que me conozcan siendo que vienen prácticamente de otro planeta, América está demasiado lejos -  
-si lo está…-

Uno a uno se presentaron y cuando fue tu turno, simplemente reverenciaste sin decir nada, Tetsu fijó su mirada en ti por largo tiempo, insistentemente, con intriga. Tú no entendiste por qué.

Hyde por su parte, ni te miró. Después de saludarte, te ignoró por completo.

Bien chicos – dijo Tetsu – ven ese cuarto de ahí, al otro lado del vidrio? Es un cuarto anti ruido , ahí van a tocar ustedes mientras Hyde y yo ecualizamos su sonido y monitoreamos todo desde esta consola – continuó señalando la enorme caja de botones - esto será un pequeño demo al natural, luego veremos arreglos y más cosas, listos?  
Claro! Dijeron ellos  
Bien, síganme, les mostraré sus lugares-

Salieron del cuarto siguiendo al bajista que los llevaría a al cuarto contiguo, todos menos tú y Hyde.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el carismático Laruku te sonrió. Por primera vez en el día te hizo algo de caso.

- Como estas? Me da gusto que vinieras -  
Tu devolviste la sonrisa ilusionada  
-No podría rechazar una invitación tuya, Hyde  
Él se acercó a ti, despedía un aroma delicado y seductor, pero no parecía ser una loción era solo su delicioso aroma de hombre. Coloco su mano delicadamente sobre tu hombro mirándote fijamente a los ojos..

-Sabes…? Anoche cuando… -  
La puerta se abrió repentinamente, era Tetsuya que regresaba a interrumpir

- Hyde me pasas un… - dijo cortando repentinamente pues había alcanzado a ver a Hyde cerca de ti haciendo que su mano tuviera contacto con tu piel.

Hyde inmediatamente te soltó, se alejó 2 pasos, sorpresivamente, como quien es sorprendido infraganti y su reacción sobresaltada, así como la de Tetsuya, que era más bien recriminarte fueron muy notorias para ti.

- …Un cable para amplificador… - continuo Tetsu después de una breve pausa.

Nervioso Hyde buscó el cable y con prisa se lo dio a Tetsuya que lo miro muy seriamente y luego salió de la habitación cable en mano.

Hyde suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Tetsu dejándolos solos una vez más.  
Tú, tímida, trataste de destensar el ambiente  
-Que me decías Hyde-san? -  
Él te miro por breves instantes lamio su labio superior con nerviosismo y después avanzo hacia la salida

-Nada, será mejor que me vaya…disculpa – y salió de la habitación dejándote sola.

A través del vidrio pudiste ver a tus amigos entrar en la habitación contigua, ellos no podían verte ni escucharte, pero tú a ellos sí, viste a Tetsuya darles instrucciones y acomodarlos, pero ni luces de Hyde. También viste a Tetsuya salir de la habitación anti ruido y justo cuando estaba por regresar oíste una conversación en japonés en el pasillo.

-Hyde, que haces aquí parado como idiota-  
-Ahh Ken…menos mal, que bueno que llegaste… ven quiero presentarte a alguien -

La puerta se abrió y era de nuevo Hyde, esta vez acompañado de Ken , quien dijo en Japonés

- Ahhh…ella es la chica no es cierto?  
-Si ella es ..-  
- Y luego continuaron en Ingles -  
- _ quiero presentarte a Ken él es el guitarrista de L'arc en ciel, tiene muchos otros proyectos pero es el único en el que estamos juntos.

Reverenciaste con cortesía y Ken también lo hizo contigo. Entonces Tetsuya entró.

Bueno estamos listos!

El sound Chek inició y ellos hablaban tanto en japonés como en inglés sobre cosas del sonido, ignorándote, excepto Ken que con el peor acento de todos trataba de conversar contigo en inglés, hacía preguntas, reía, te explicaba el porqué de las cosas. Hyde de nuevo te evitaba. Porque sería? Tetsu estaba demasiado concentrado en el sonido que casi no pudiste convivir con él.

Una conversación en japonés te confundió más de lo esperado.

- Bueno Hyde… tus muchachos son bastante buenos, voy a llevarlos a la cafetería por favor desconecta todo y apaga el equipo, te vemos allá. Ken ayúdame a desconectar los instrumentos del cuarto anti ruido -

-Claro – respondió el guitarrista levantándose y saliendo de la habitación sin más.

Tetsu también ya estaba saliendo cuando Hyde le dijo en tono casi suplicante:

-Tetsu…no me dejes solo por favor.-  
-No estás solo Hyde, dile a tu nueva amiga que te ayude a desconectar -  
-Tetsu…estas enfadado? -  
-Haido dijiste que te alejarías y yo no veo que seas capaz de hacerlo -  
-Por eso es que necesito que me ayudes, no nos dejes solos -  
-Haido, creo que tú debes saber lo que haces, yo no soy tu niñera….puedes hacerlo confío en ti- y de inmediato salió de la sala.

Tú entendiste lo que dijeron, pero no por qué lo dijeron, Porque Hyde no quería quedarse solo contigo? Que esconde ese hombre? Porque Tetsu se enfada de que Hyde esté contigo? Y más importante aún, si Hyde tuviera algún desliz contigo, eso rompería su confianza con Tetsuya? No entendías nada. Y Hyde empezó a desconectar.

Tú no querías ser una molestia, así que le dije en inglés:

-Iré a la cafetería por algo de tomar, gustas que te traiga algo ?-  
Tu sola voz hizo que Hyde cambiara de actitud, volteó y te sonrió mostrando una actitud totalmente distinta de la que le aseguro a Tetsuya tener para contigo.  
-No te vayas, todos nos veremos en la cafetería en un momento, solo voy a desconectar los cables y apagar las consolas, me esperarías?  
-Es que no quiero estorbar -  
-Tu no estorbas, al contrario, ojala siempre estuviera tan bien acompañado -

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el coqueteo! Que Rayos pasaba? Hyde! Que quieres de mí?! Te preguntabas en tus adentros, pero la respuesta, no llegaría a ti.

Subieron al roof garden y ahí en la cafetería hablaron sobre música y negocios. La presencia de Tetsu de nuevo había hecho que hyde te ignorara, pero Ken platicaba contigo amenamente.

-Esto amerita una cerveza, mesera! Una ronda de cervezas por favor – ordenó Ken.

Esa ronda se volvieron 6 y luego 7 y luego perdiste la cuenta. El alcohol estaba haciendo lo suyo, el ambiente relajado, todos riendo, a veces Ken olvidaba hablar el inglés era un tipo simpático divertido, mucho más ligero que Tetsu y que Hyde. Sería porque ellos se traen algo entre manos? No lo sabías y no importaba.

Entre Salud Kampai y Cheers se había hecho de noche.

- Vamos a un bar! Que dicen? –

Lo siento Ken pero tenemos que editar el demo para empezar a hacer los arreglos esta misma semana, creo que yo paso esta vez. -

-Eres un aguafiestas Tetsuya, deja que Hyde haga eso, es su proyecto -  
- Prometí ayudarlo, al igual que tú, ken -  
-Si pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo no dejo que el trabajo se interponga en mi diversión y yo. Iré a un bar y mañana sin problema estaré en el estudio tal como quedamos, quien me sigue?

-Nosotros no queremos molestarlo Ken-san, además aún tenemos mucho por hacer, no somos tan buenos como ustedes y necesitamos estar al 100 en las pruebas, creo que no iremos ..- dijo Draven a lo que Tetsu asintió con gran aprobación.

- Ohh es cierto…- dijiste tú con gran desilusión porque estabas pasándola de maravilla con Ken .  
- Tu tampoco vas ¿?- dijo ken algo desilusionado. Tú no tienes que tocar mañana, ni que aguantar al pesado de Hyde y al aguafiestas de Tetsu, porque no vienes?  
-Es que no conozco nada y no quiero dejar a mis amigos, yo vengo con ellos y….  
- Tu puedes ir si quieres _ - dijo Dan sonriente - No quiero que estés encerrada siempre o solo siguiéndonos, porque no vas con Ken-san. Se están haciendo buenos amigos no?.  
-Pues…Si pero no quiero dar molestias ni se cómo llegar a casa ni tengo llaves ni….-  
- Preciosa! Estas con Ken-sama, tú no te preocupes por nada, yo te cuidare y te llevare a casa, no te preocupes, estarás bien!

-pues…..-  
-Anda! -  
- Vale! Yo voy con Ken! -  
-Eso es todo! Solo faltas tú Hyde… que dices? Vienes-  
Hyde te miro con alegría.  
-Es cierto que mañana ensayamos pero…tal vez una ronda o dos…-  
-Hyde…. – Dijo Tetsu  
-Ah cierto… - contesto Hyde de inmediato - ….tengo planes, no podré acompañarlos …-  
-Es una lástima! Pero vámonos preciosa, todos estos aguafiestas se lo pierden.-

Quedaste algo desilusionada de que Hyde no viniera con ustedes pero cuando iba saliendo del edificio escuchaste de nuevo la voz de Hyde en japonés hablando con Tetsuya

- Solo unos tragos, que podría pasar?  
- Hyde estas muy extraño! Dijiste que esto no era nada que no debía preocuparme por ti, pero tu actitud me dice totalmente otra cosa…si de verdad deseas que esto no se vuelva un problema solo escucha mis palabras y mantente a raya! -

- Tienes razón, no debo acercarme tanto, gracias amigo, no sé qué haría si no fueras un gruñón molesto que siempre me dice lo que tengo que hacer …-  
-Eso fue una rara gratitud no crees? -

Eso fue todo lo que escuchaste. Se trataba de ti? No importaba por ahora. Subiste al lujoso auto de Ken y se dirigieron a un bar.

-Hey! Tengo una idea, yo sé quién nos acompañara esta noche y no se pondrá de cara larga..- dijo Ken ya arrancando su vehículo.

-Quien…. ¿?-  
-Ya verás! - dijo tomando el celular - Hola, Yuki? Adivina que mi amigo…hoy hay fiesta. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 Feeling Fine**

Despertaste con un poco de resaca. El sol lastimó tus ojos cuando Baba corrió las cortinas.

-Buen día mi niña…es casi hora de comer, te perdiste el almuerzo! -  
-Rayos…que hora es?-  
-Son las 3 de la tarde -  
Sobresaltada te levantaste de un brinco y te dirigiste a la mesa donde estaba el celular que Hyde te dio.  
-Las 3 de la tarde…rayos …dormí demasiado! Los chicos llegarán tarde y Hyde se va a enfadar y …-  
-Tranquila... si llegaste a las 6 am! Apenas has dormido lo suficiente. Además Dan y los muchachos ya se han ido a los ensayos, Hyde-kun en persona vino por ellos desde temprano.-  
-Hyde estuvo aquí? -  
-Si, pero no quisimos despertarte, así que se fueron solos -  
-Entiendo….-  
-Te sirvo la comida? -  
-Si Baba por favor …-

"Auch mi cabeza" Solo en eso podías pensar.  
De verdad habrías tomado mucho? Las seis de la mañana es bastante tarde y tú no recordabas haber bebido durante tanto tiempo.  
Baba salió y te dejo en el comedor con la comida servida. Por la experiencia anterior sabías que Dan y los demás estarían en el estudio hasta tarde y si luego a Hyde y su grupo se le ocurría ponerse a tomar de nuevo, entonces estarías sola todo el día.

Poco a poco empezaste a rememorar la noche anterior y recordaste haber conocido a un miembro más de L'arc en ciel: Yukihiro Awaji. Algo callado al principio pero a medida que el alcohol fue desinhibiéndolo, la cosa mejoro….

**Flashback ….**

Llegaste al Bar del brazo de Ken y todos se pusieron felices de verlo, claro, bebe lo que el bar vende en una semana en un solo día. Todos los trataron como reyes y les dieron una mesa privada desde la cual se podía ver todo el bar, pero nadie más podía verles. Ken encendió cigarrillos y las meseras coquetas, venían a saludarlo como en un desfile. Todas preguntaban en japonés quien eras tú y Ken decía : "es una nueva amiga"

Después de no mucho, de nuevo el bullicio se hizo presente. Esta vez las caravanas y los halagos iban a un hombre delgado y serio que no conocías, pero con seguridad fue guiado hacia ustedes. Ken te presento a Yukihiro y el ni siquiera sonrió, solo hizo la propia reverencia y se sentó.

Hablo un rato con Ken en un japonés perfecto que por el alcohol, ya no entendiste muy bien, pero supiste que hablaron refiriéndose a ti como "la chica" y en la misma conversación, varias veces surgió el nombre de Hyde.

Le trajeron su primer trago a Yukihiro y Ken quiso destensar el ambiente hablando ingles contigo y con él, pero Yukihiro no hablaba mucho, de hecho parecía estar incómodo.

Otra ronda, otra ronda, tú perdías el sentido de la inhibición y pronto te escuchaste cantando a voz en cuello. Pequeñas lagunas te impiden recordar en que momento pasaste de estar sentada conversando a estar de pie bailando con Ken. Tampoco sabes en que momento Yukihiro se les unió y entre la maraña de recuerdos, te vino a la mente las palabras de un total y radicalmente diferente Yukihiro quien abrazado a ti y a Ken con copa en mano decía : "Llámame Yuki, Yukihiro es muy largo"

De repente tenían la mesa llena de botellas de alcohol y aunque evidentemente todos tenían un alto estado etílico y estaban claramente desinhibidos, ninguno se comportaba de manera extraña, tal vez hablaban en un tono mucho más alto, Yukihiro sonreía todo el tiempo y tu bailabas como si fueran tus amigos de toda la vida, pero sin caer en el hablar arrastrado, ni hacer desfiguros, vaya que sabían cómo controlar el alcohol.

Fue una velada memorable. No pensaste que podrían ser tan divertidos, el bar ya había cerrado y solo quedaban ustedes en su mesa privada.

-Tengo hambre – Dijo Yukihiro  
- Yo también – apoyaste la moción  
-Conozco un lugar en Shibuya que no cierra nunca, podemos ir ahí … - asintió Ken  
-A donde sea pero yo muero de hambre …-

Salieron de bar y el día empezaba a clarear pero eso no importaba. No sabes si era el alcohol, la compañía o el hecho de empezar a hacer amigos en Japón, pero por ti, la noche podría haber sido eterna.

Un chofer del bar condujo el auto de Ken, quien se sentó atrás contigo y con Yuki, venían bromeando y riendo, contando anécdotas de sus otras fiestas, ellos eran muy amables y alegres, te sentías cómoda.

El chofer los llevo a cenar y los espero mientras comían, luego Ken le dio tu dirección y te llevaron a casa, tal como "Ken-sama" había prometido.  
Baba estaba esperándote en la puerta cuando llegaste Ken y Yuki la abrazaron como si fuera su propia abuelita y ella solo se quejó de su fuerte aroma a alcohol.

Entraste de puntitas a tu habitación y te quedaste profundamente dormida.

**De regreso al tiempo actual….**

Sonreías recordando todo lo ocurrido. Vaya que te divertiste, incluso Yuki se ofreció a enseñarte a tocar la batería y….  
Tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. El celular que te dio Hyde comenzó a sonar. Es Hyde, quien más podría ser?… El solo ring del teléfono el solo saber que es Hyde quien llamaba, hacía tu corazón latir a mil por hora.

- Hola ?-  
-No viniste al ensayo…estás bien, no te sentiste mal? – Dijo Yuki al teléfono  
-Yuki! Como conseguiste este número ? – dijiste sorprendida  
-Tú me lo diste anoche! No recuerdas? – Si, ahora que él lo mencionaba, recordaste que también se lo diste a Ken  
-Cierto… Dios espero que Hyde no se enfade… -  
-Nahh, está aquí conmigo de hecho fue su idea que te llamáramos, yo esperaba verte desde temprano aquí pero bueno. Hyde tiene hoy un ensayo y chek sound con Kaz, para su live de Vamps este sábado, Invitó a tus amigos a ayudarlo y nosotros iremos también….así que…..que dices, nos acompañas? -  
-Rayos Yuki estoy recién levantada, no me he duchado ni siquiera he terminado de comer -  
-Suertuda! A mi Ken me levantó temprano para venir al ensayo…Oye! Vamos acompáñanos…mandaré un auto por ti está bien? -  
-Pues….Vale! pero que llegue en 2 horas -  
-Dos horas? Pues que piensas hacer? -  
-Yuki, las mujeres tenemos que tomarnos nuestro tiempo! -  
-Hahaha…claro! Dos horas, te veo entonces -

De nuevo te arreglaste lo mejor que pudiste con la poca ropa que tenías. Las dos horas no fueron suficientes así que sentiste que apenas si terminaste de retocarte cuando Baba entro a la habitación.  
-Yuki-kun ya llegó -  
-Yuki? – dijiste extrañada.

No podías creer que Yuki hubiera venido en persona por ti. Realmente le habías agradado, te sentiste feliz y privilegiada, así que fuiste deprisa a la entrada y un sedán negro te esperaba. Yuki estaba recargado en el auto y cuando te vio salir sonrió te dio un beso en la mejilla,(lo que te hizo recordar que la noche del bar le mostraste que en Latinoamérica los amigos se saludan de beso en la mejilla cuando ven) y abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras decía alegremente

-Cuantos Larukus se necesitan para ir por una chica a su casa? -

No supiste que contestar cuando al asomarte al interior del auto viste a Hyde al volante y a Ken en el asiento trasero

-Tres, se respondió a sí mismo- y los otros dos rieron también.

Tú quedaste atónita. Los nervios de ser el copiloto de Hyde eran evidentes, pero aún así subiste al auto y abrochaste tu cinturón.

Yuki y Ken le contaban a Hyde su gran fiesta de anoche y tu nerviosa no hablabas mucho. Hyde te miraba de cuando en cuando con una seductora sonrisa que no querías mirar.

-Entonces ahora también vas a besarme cuando nos veamos?- te preguntó Hyde cuando Yuki le conto de tus costumbres en américa.  
-Am… no lo sé depende si tú quieres…- respondiste tu.  
-Sabías que los francés en la antigüedad se saludaban con un beso en los labios?-  
-No, no lo sabía -  
-Ojala tu y yo fuéramos franceses de esa época-  
-Eso es una falacia Hyde, ningún libro de Historia confirma que…- Dijo Yuki inocentemente pero Ken interrumpió.  
-Yuki… - y le lanzo una mirada de complicidad.  
-Oh..Ya entiendo eso ni siquiera es cierto, Hyde solo esta…-  
-Yuki! –De nuevo interrumpió Ken –Se discreto maldición!  
-Ah, lo siento -  
Hyde miró a Ken por el retrovisor y este le guiño el ojo. Tu solo sentiste el color iluminar tus mejillas.

Al llegar al lugar donde sería el live de Vamps, Hyde detuvo el auto y tú te desabrochaste el cinturón intentando luego salir, pero la puerta tenía seguro y Hyde no se lo quitaba.

-Hyde-san…el seguro -  
-Esa puerta solo puede abrirse por fuera -  
-Porque? -

El volteo todo su cuerpo hacia ti recargando el costados en tu asiento peligrosamente cerca.

-Porque quería acorralarte… -

Ken abrió su puerta sin problemas y salió jalando a Yuki muy divertido.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a ver si ya puso la vaca -

Yuki salió jalado por Ken.

-Las vacas no ponen….- Alcanzaste a escuchar que replico Yukihiro antes de que Ken azotara la puerta y te dejara encerrada en el auto con Hyde.

Él te miró unos instantes y tú bajaste la mirada avergonzada y mordiste tu labio inferior. El silencio que se hizo fue quebrado por la alarma de su costoso reloj. Bipbip-Bipbip, Hyde lo miro y apago la alarma procediendo luego a salir del auto. Se acercó a tu puerta y la abrió extendiéndote la mano para ayudarte a bajar. Todo un caballero, pero lo más extraño fue que no soltó tu mano cuando estuviste fuera del auto.

Oprimió un botón en su llave y la alarma quedó colada y así, tomado de tu mano, caminó hasta el lugar.  
Entrando lo primero que vieron fue a Kaz y Tetsu bebiendo un café. Hyde inmediatamente te soltó la mano y se fue con ellos tratando de que tú pasaras desapercibida.

El resto del sound chek, como ya lo esperabas Hyde te ignoró, no así Ken y Yuki, quienes hicieron todo más fácil.  
Dan y tus amigos estuvieron colaborando en los arreglos para que todo quedara listo en el live de Vamps y gracias a que todos eran músicos geniales, el sonido quedó listo y tanto Kaz como Hyde tocaron un par de canciones ayudados de Tetsu y Ken y Yuki, fue una especia de concierto privado solo para ustedes. Era la primera vez que veías el talento de estos hombres, eran realmente increíbles…

Bajaron del escenario y te presentaron con Kaz que fue de hecho más serio que nadie más contigo. Incluso pensaste que le desagradabas.

Todos recogían sus cosas y se disponían a retirarse cuando una nueva conversación en japonés llamo tu atención hacia un apartado camerino. Te asomaste y viste a Hyde y Tetsu cambiándose. Vaya cuerpos de los 2! estaban semidesnudos así que trataste de quedarte callada y te escondiste sacrificando la gran vista, por el gusto de escuchar la conversación.

-Estoy molido…-  
-Si yo también..Hey Tet-chan! Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto, en realidad significa mucho para mí.  
-No te preocupes amigo, lo hago con gusto. Quien va a llevar a los chicos a la casa de Baba?-  
-Yo lo haré-  
-Correcto, entonces le diré a Ken si pueden llevar a _ -  
-Yo la llevaré también a ella-  
-Hideto…ya vamos a empezar? Te vi tomado de la mano de ella esta tarde.  
-Tetsu confía en mí, ella no es nada. No significa nada para mí. Solo quiero ser amable, como Yuki y Ken, solo que yo tengo maneras diferentes de comportarme. A mí no me gustaría que ella me viera ebrio y sucio…yo tengo..Mas clase!-  
-No te entiendo Haido-  
-Claro que no tetsuya porque tú no eres…. Como yo..-  
-Como? Rarito? –Rio Tetsu  
-Si así lo quieres llamar…-

Ahí estaba, la conversación que rompía tu corazón. "Ella no significa nada para mí. " Pronto entró un tercero en el camerino. Se trataba de Kaz. Te asomaste un momento para ver lo que ocurría y viste a Hyde tocar intencionalmente la entrepierna de Kaz a lo que este se puso nervioso y se alejó.

-Hyde! No hagas esas cosas delante de Tetsu -  
-Porque no? Que tiene de malo que te toque-  
-Tetsu se va a poner celoso…-  
-Nahh yo ya termine con Hyde, ya me dio todo lo que me tenía que dar…- dijo el bajista  
-Si pero cuando recién nos conocimos me rogaste como un perro, eras un acosador- reclamó Hyde  
-bueno pero conseguí lo quería no? -  
-Si pero te diré una cosa, no volverás a tener nada de este cuerpecito ...porque ahora es de Kaz ..-

No pudiste ver bien la acción pero las sombras te daban la impresión de que Hyde se acercaba Kaz y lo abrazaba.

- Hyde! – Alzo la voz un nervioso Kaz  
-Dame un beso anda…dame un beso – decía Hyde.

Tetsu reía ante la vergüenza de Kaz que se negaba a besar a su compañero vocalista argumentando que Tetsu los estaba viendo.  
Te quedaste unos segundos anonadada inmóvil detrás de la pared que te escondía perfectamente de los tres disputantes. El aliento te faltaba y mil ideas corrieron por tu cabeza. No sabías que pensar o que decir, así que sigilosamente, saliste de aquel camerino sin ser vista y te dirigiste a la salida. Afuera, el viento jugaba con tu abrigo pero no refrescaba tu semblante.

Ok…Ahí tenías la revelación más grande del momento. Hyde no estaba interesado en ti. **Hyde era Gay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 New Days Dawn**

La semana continuó normal. Ya no querías acompañar a Dan y los otros a los ensayos y aunque Hyde te seguía llamando para diferentes cosas, tu permanecías en casa como buena secretaria.

Ya habías escuchado casi toda la música de Hyde, L'arc en ciel es genial! Te repetías una y otra vez. Algunas canciones de Hyde como solista, de Vamps como nuevo grupo y de S.O.A.P, Acid Android y Tetsu 69 también te parecían geniales, sin duda una rara conjunción de músicos que había dado como resultado ese gran boom que era Laruku. Poco a poco te estabas volviendo fan.

Estabas escuchando la voz de Hyde cuando de nuevo vino el y su extraño comportamiento a tu mente… "Hyde es Gay…" pensaste para tus adentros, y luego involuntariamente en voz alta "es demasiado coqueto para eso.."

Baba te escuchó.

-Que sucede mi niña?-  
Tu viste en ella una oportunidad única de saber más sobre el vocalista, pero tenías miedo de hacer preguntas abiertas que pudieran ofender a Baba o a Hyde, así solo sondeaste levemente.

-Solo pensaba…Hyde es demasiado coqueto …siempre…verdad? -  
-Oh sí! Él es así con todas sus fans. Incluso en algunas entrevistas ha justificado esto, él siempre dice que tiene una imagen que cuidar. Le gusta comportarse seductor con las mujeres porque le agrada sentirse galán aunque la realidad….es muy diferente-

-Cómo diferente?-  
-Ya iras conociendo mejor a Haido-kun, es un buen chico pero guarda muchos secretos…-  
-Entiendo…-  
-Incluso el nunca revela nada sobre su vida amorosa al público, el teme que sus parejas puedan molestarse-  
-Si me imagino…son relaciones…diferentes no?- preguntaste queriendo que ella te dijera algo más concreto.  
-Exacto! Haido-kun es en extremo diferente, pero eso lo irás viendo por ti misma muy pronto…-  
-Eso espero Baba..-  
-Bueno, creo que me iré a preparar la cena…-  
-Te ayudo Baba?-  
-No, no, ya está casi lista – dijo retirándose del lugar

Así que eso era! Hyde es Gay pero aún no ha salido del closet y Kaz es su novio y Tetsu su ex. Por eso Tetsu se pone mal cuando lo ve contigo, por eso a Kaz no le agradas y por eso Hyde se comporta como si le gustaras, porque no quiere que sepas que él es gay y lo divulgues…ahora todo tiene sentido! Te pusiste feliz de que Baba haya desenredado todo tu dilema emocional.  
Entonces ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes. Hyde te agradaba, es apuesto, si, más que cualquier otro hombre que hayas conocido, pero si él es Gay lo respetabas y lo apoyabas; querías que el supiera eso y que confiara en ti…eso era importante.

Estabas feliz también porque ya no era necesario que te arreglaras más; el jamás se fijaría en ti aunque fueras una princesa enjoyada, todo estaba tan claro y tú estabas tan tranquila que diste gracias al cielo por haber desenmarañado todo este lío.

Llegó el día del live de Vamps y simplemente te pusiste pantalones negros rockeros una camiseta sin mangas también negra, accesorios demoniacos y delineaste tus ojos. Tu cabello largo suelto y unas comodísimas y gastadas botas. Estabas lista.

Dan, Draven y los otros se fueron temprano con Hyde para los detalles y el monitoreo así que Ken y Yuki pasaron por ti. Ellos no pensaban ir pero poco conocías de rutas y caminos en Japón así que accedieron a llevarte.

-Wow mi primer concierto en Japón, será grandioso! – decías en el asiento de atrás.  
Yuki jugaba con su psp aunque como siempre, pendiente de la conversación y de los acontecimientos.  
-Ni tanto- dijo Ken – Hyde tiene un estilo muy diferente para Vamps, esta medio loco…  
-A mí me gustan muchos sus canciones-  
-A mí también, solo digo que está extralimitándose…-

Llegaron al live. Lugares VIP, ni siquiera tuviste que entregar un boleto, había toda un área solo para ustedes. Dan y compañía ya estaban ahí.

Hyde salió a escena sin playera con un tatuaje de hena que decía "Vamps", mucha energía y gran carisma. El espectáculo fue un éxito. Decenas de fans congregados respetuosamente escuchando el concierto. "En américa somos más efusivos" pensaste…pero igual el fandom se divirtió y agradeció el concierto.

Al final Draven y los otros habían ido a ayudar con desmontar el equipo y tú fuiste directo a camerinos con Ken y Yuki.  
Al entrar viste a Hyde aún sin camisa fumando un cigarro.

-Pensé que lo habías dejado..- dijo Ken con su propio cigarro en boca  
-No andes pensando, eso no es para ti - respondió Hyde  
-Bueno, fumas menos eso si…- agrego Kaz.

Tu entraste ya sin miedo, ya no te imponía el apuesto cantante ni su persona ni su fama.  
-Hyde-san estuviste increíble, realmente fue un gran concierto felicidades! –Dijiste con tal ligereza que Hyde quedo sorprendido.  
-Gracias… - respondió con simpleza  
-Tú entendías ahora el porqué de sus raras acciones y sus cambios de humor, también sabías que Kaz era su novio así que te retiraste de inmediato excusándote con los demás.  
-Gracias por invitarnos –hiciste una reverencia ellos y luego te dirigiste a Yuki y Ken – Voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Dan en algo…-  
De acuerdo pero no te pierdas he? Nos vamos en 15 min – te recordó Ken.

Tu saliste dela habitación.

-Hablando de Dan como vas con tu banda americana– pregunto Ken  
-Muy bien esos chicos tiene talento!, ya terminamos el demo y ahora mi sello va a negociar el primer sencillo, si todo sale bien ellos empezarán a hacer presentaciones en pequeño lugares en 2 semanas y su primer single estará sonando en la radio en al menos un mes -  
-Woooow eso es muy rápido -  
-No hemos esforzado, tanto ellos como nosotros…-  
-Eso es Genial Haido! -  
-Y… te has hecho muy amigo de ella cierto? -  
-De quién? -  
-De _ -  
-Ahh! Sí, es bastante amable ….y es muy divertida -  
-Yo la sigo encontrando muy simple -  
-Bueno no es Megumi pero…-  
Hyde solo rio y bajo la mirada.  
-En fin, me voy que tengo planes! Felicidades Haido, Kaz… sayonara-

Los planes de Ken no eran con nadie más que contigo y Yuki. Salió del evento y tú ya estabas con Yuki en el estacionamiento, esta vez, era el quien manejaría, pues iban a la casa del baterista más admirado en Japón.

Cuando llegaron Yuki tenía pizza, cerveza y miles de juegos de play. Un ambiente relajado se sentía entre ustedes, Yuki además tenía un hermoso perro que en seguida se encariño contigo. No había pasado ni una hora cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Ah por cierto, invite a Tetsu, espero no les moleste-  
-Para nada, dijeron tú y Ken-

Pero la realidad era que tu sabias que no eras del todo del agrado de tetsu pero…Hey! Esa era tu oportunidad de ser amable con él. De hacerle ver que tú no te interpondrías entre Kaz y Hyde y que sabias y aceptabas las preferencias de ambos.

Sabías que Tetsu tenía una novia Japonesa y también sabías que ella probablemente fue la causa de separación entre hyde y Tetsu, tal vez Tetsu pensaba que tu podrías ser una discrepancia igual entre Hyde y Kaz, pero esta noche le demostrarías que eras una persona digna de confianza, que no venias a arruinar ninguna relación.

Yuki pizza en mano abrió la puerta y Tetsu se sorprendió de inmediato al verte en la sala con los pies sobre la mesa bebiendo cerveza con un control de play tratando de vencer a Ken.  
Al principio Tetsu se sentó apartado, y solo les observaba, pero a medida que el alcohol fue surtiendo efecto, se fue integrando más en el grupo.  
Pronto el bajista estaba jugando play con ustedes. También había tomado un trozo de pizza.  
El ambiente incluso mejoro cuando dejaron de jugar. Hablaron sobre política, cultura, futbol y hasta música. Los tragos parecían interminables y poco a poco fuiste encontrando tu punto medio con tetsu.  
Él ya te habla mucho más y de hecho te había agradado mucho su conversación. Era una persona realmente inteligente con mucha conversación, más tranquilo que Ken y Yuki pero igual amable y divertido; él pensaba que tú eras una buena persona y le agradaba tu compañía y tú charla.

No acostumbras fumar, pero acompañaste a Ken y Yuki a la terraza por un cigarrillo. Tetsu se quedó solo en la sala y justo en ese momento el celular que Hyde te había dado comenzó a sonar.

-Hola?- Respondió Tetsu ya que tu no habías oído el timbre  
-Ahh, disculpe, creo que me equivoque de numero -  
-No Haido no estas equivocado, que quieres?-  
-Tetsuya? Que haces en casa de Baba?-  
-Yo no estoy en casa de Baba, _ está aquí con nosotros en casa de Yuki -  
-Y que hacen ahí? -  
-Venimos por un trago, porque no te integras? -  
-Ah…no…tengo cosas que hacer mañana-  
-Como quieras simplón-  
-Simplón yo? Ustedes son los que se divierten con la chica simplona -  
-Simplona? De que hablas Haido esta chica es genial! -  
-Ah sí? -  
-Si! Es muy inteligente y tiene mucha cultura, pero aun así bebe más que Ken y ni se le nota, le enseñe un par de acordes en el bajo y ya los domina y por si eso no te impresiona, le pateo el trasero a Yuki en el Marvel contra Capcom!-  
-Woow eso sí que es impresionante -  
-Me equivoque Haido, ella es una buena chica! -  
-…ya veo-  
-Y entonces te la paso o quieres dejar recado-  
-Sabes, ya olvide para que llamé – dijo Haido pensativo y colgó  
-Que raro…- Dijo tetsu mirando el celular para luego encogerse de hombros y tomar otro trozo de pizza.

Tetsu olvido mencionarte de la llamada y la fiesta continúo y continuó hasta muy avanzada la madrugada..

**En la mañana ...**

Poco a poco abriste los ojos y las aves aún cantaban. Volteaste a ver el reloj al lado de tu cama: las 11 am. Pero había algo raro en el reloj. Ese no era tu reloj, ni tu cama ni tu habitación. Estabas en la cama de Yukihiro, en la habitación de Yukihiro.

-Raaaaaayooos! Que hice ayeeer! -

Te asomaste dentro de las sábanas y viste que traías toda tu ropa puesta, al lado tuyo estaba dormido el perro de Yuki. Recordabas haberte quedado dormida en la sala, pero nada más. Así que saliste con cuidado y abriste la puerta de la habitación.  
En la sala en uno de los sillones estaba Tetsu dormido, en otro estaba yuki y en un futon estaba Ken en el piso. Los miraste unos instantes y luego Yuki despertó.

-Buenos días….que resaca! -  
-Yuki…-comenzaste con nervios – como llegue a tu cama?  
-Ah…es que te quedaste dormida en el sillón, el sillón no es lugar para una dama, así que te cargue y te lleve a mi habitación, porque? Alguien te molesto en la noche? -  
- No para nada es solo que….temía haber hecho algo indiscreto -  
-Jajajaja, relájate! Somos buenas personas, sabemos respetar a las chicas, además somos tus amigos, no? -  
Esas cálidas palabras te hicieron sonreír.  
-Cierto, somos amigos-

Luego de que todos se levantaron y de que les hiciste un delicioso desayuno Tetsu te llevo a casa de Baba.  
Durante el camino el bajista y tú no perdieron la compatibilidad, él era una persona sumamente agradable y tranquila, el tipo de persona en quien se puede confiar.

-Gracias por traerme Tetsu! -  
-No hay porque…seguro nos veremos en la semana así que …hasta entonces! -

Recién entraste a la casa y escuchaste en sonido de una celebración. Era Dan, Draven y los otros.

-Que sucede- preguntaste con una sonrisa en los labios al verlos a todos tan contentos.

Dan, al verte de inmediato corrió hacia ti y te cargo simulando que bailaba contigo.

-No vas a creer esto! – dijo Dan  
-Hyde llamo hace unas horas y dijo que ya consiguió a los inversionistas de nuestros primeros 12 lives! Te imaginas! Doce inversionistas se interesaron en nosotros!- se adelanto Draven.  
-Hyde es un genio! – continuó Dan

Los otros chicos también brindaban y se bañaban en vino como festejo

-Eso es genial significa que…?- preguntaste tu sin creerlo.  
-Si exacto oficialmente somos una banda. Ya tenemos un contrato para 12 lives por 3 ciudades de Japón! -  
-No puedo creerlo chicos me siento tan feliz por ustedes.-  
-El último día del live harán una fiesta de gala en nuestro honor, todos los empresarios importantes de la música estarán ahí, ahora es cuando más te necesito. Tienes que estar conmigo en todo momento, no quiero perderme de nada que digan ellos sobre nosotros o nuestros tratos.- suplicó Dan

-Claro que sí, no se preocupen yo estaré ahí y pararé bien la oreja en su beneficio, después de todo a eso vine no?- le guiñaste el ojo.

Lo habían logrado. Hyde con todos sus contactos, consiguió impulsar la carrera de Dan y su banda. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo perfecto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Get Out From the Shell Parte 1**

Las siguientes semanas fueron exhaustas para tus amigos. Estaban demasiado estresados y nerviosos por aparecer ante el público japonés y tu entendías perfectamente el porque. Luego de ver a Vamps y de conocer la trayectoria de L'arc en ciel… bueno, no era para menos.

A menudo Hyde se reunía con Dan y los otros en la casa de Baba para hablar de música o negocios; tú lo mirabas y no podías apartar la vista y los pensamientos de su rostro, ese hermoso rostro que cautiva con solo mirarlo.

Mientras tanto, tu relación con los otros Larukus era cada vez cercana. Ken era un fiestero y a ti te encantaba que te sacara de casa a las 2 am solo para ir a ver un show o para ir a la casa de Yuki a jugar un nuevo juego (En Japón sale un video juego cada minuto!). Tetsuya por su parte casi siempre estaba trabajando o con su novia, la hermosa Ayana-san, de quien te hablaba mucho pero por desconocidas razones no habías podido conocer en persona. El poco tiempo que pasabas con Tetsu era cuando te contaba sobre la historia de Japón, te sugería algún museo o la hacía de guía de turistas por la ciudad.

- Los voy a extrañar chicos…- dijiste un una tristeza muy mínima al despedirte de Yuki, Ken y Tetsu

-Ni notarás nuestra ausencia, Kyoto es un hermoso lugar – Dijo Tetsu subiendo al auto tu equipaje.

Partías acompañando a la banda de Dan a su primer concierto en Kyoto, y tus 3 ahora mejores amigos, tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer como para ir con ustedes. Solo Hyde en calidad de inversionista y productor estaría de soporte en este viaje.

- Oye, puedes traerme un chocolate de leche? – Dijo Yuki cuando te acercaste a darle un abrazo de despedida.  
-Pues… claro pero… que no venden chocolates aquí? -  
-No como los de Kyoto, dile a Hyde que te lleve al lugar donde nos gusta ir por chocolates -  
-Está bien! -

Todo estaba listo: los instrumentos se habían ido hacía 2 días en una camioneta especial; Dan y los otros músicos tomarían un vuelo a Kyoto para llegar lo más rápido posible y tú irías en el auto de Hyde.

-Volveremos pronto Baba – se despedía Hyde de la señora de la casa inclinando su cuerpo ante ella; y ella puso su mano sobre la cabeza de el al tiempo que rezaba una oración.

Subiste al auto y te colocaste el cinturón, bajaste el vidrio e ignoraste a Hyde cuando el subió y se preparó para manejar. Por la ventana agitabas la mano y te despedías de tus amigos.

- Parece que te fueras para siempre – rio Hyde cuando empezó a mover el auto.  
- Bueno es fácil para ti separarte de las personas, pero ellos son mis únicos amigos aquí y la verdad es que se siente bastante raro estar en un lugar extraño sin amigos ni compañía – dijiste nostálgica

-Yo puedo ser tu amigo y tu compañía-

-No lo sé Hyde-san… tu eres muy cambiante…-

- A que te refieres? –

- Olvídalo…. –concluiste sin querer hablar más.

El camino inicial fue de lo más callado, al menos la primera media hora. Luego pensaste que el ambiente en el auto estaba demasiado tenso y que de seguir así, terminarían ambos con un gran dolor de cabeza, así que decidiste hablar.

-Y donde es el lugar que fabrica los chocolates que quiere Yuki? –

- Te pidió chocolates? Jajaja, que tipo…Es en un pueblito cerca de la costa. Hacen langostinos y toda suerte de mariscos cubiertos con chocolate; a Yukihiro le encantan! –

- Mariscos con chocolate? Pero que rayos les pasa? A que diablos sabe eso? –

-Saben muy bien. Si me dejas invitarte, podrás probarlos y de paso iremos por el chocolate de Yukihiro-

-Iré por el chocolate de Yukihiro, pero no comeré mariscos con chocolate! –

-Ya lo veremos!-

Así con un tema tan simple, la conversación empezó a fluir. Hablaron de paisajes, de dramas, comida y muchos temas más; por primera vez había una afinidad especial entre ustedes dos. Hyde, tan apuesto como siempre, reía y hablaba con naturalidad y soltura; Tu, relajada le respondías y disfrutabas de su sonrisa y su vibra cálida que no habías sentido hasta este momento.

-Discúlpame - Menciono Takarai-san cuando la conversación hizo una pausa

-Porque? – respondiste sin mirarlo.

-Por no haber convivido así contigo antes-

- Te parece lógico disculparte por eso? – preguntaste luego de meditarlo.

-Es solo que pensé... que si hubiera estado siempre tan cerca de ti, tendríamos muchos momentos como este para atesorar. Tal vez tú no pensarías que soy cambiante y entonces pensarías que también yo soy tu amigo…-

- Haido-san yo no quise excluirte cuando dije que Yuki y los otros eran mis únicos amigos – respondiste empática y algo avergonzada – Aunque no hemos convivido tan de cerca tú también eres mi amigo.. -

Hyde torció la boca en una mueca que lo hacía lucir aún más apuesto y menciono con certeza

- Es un buen comienzo… Mira! Llegamos!-

En efecto. Habían llegado a Kyoto y era un lugar fabuloso! Todo lo que Tetsu te había contado del lugar se quedó corto cuando lo viste en persona aunque muy poco pudiste recorrerlo pues los concierto estaban encima de ustedes.

La misma noche que llegaron tuvieron la primera tocada: localidades llenas, inversionistas inquisidores, niñas hermosas de nacionalidad nipona desviviéndose por los nuevos artistas de América del sur.

Uno tras otro los conciertos se daban y esto agotaba a los músicos recién descubiertos que firmaban autógrafos, se tomaban fotografías y empezaban a vender su primer sencillo de estudio. Las noches eran largas porque luego de los conciertos, había que atender a todo el fandom que cada día crecía más y más. Hyde por su parte, completamente acostumbrado a esas andanzas, parecía tener la energía de 10 hombres y aún cuando Dan y su banda eran más de 15 años menores, parecía que Hyde era el joven y ellos los mayores.

Todos estaban muy emocionados y con cada show se superaban y lo hacían cada vez mejor. Hyde estaba complacido, la música, la producción y el dinero que estaban ganando! Todo era muy bueno

Hyde no te dejó sola ni un momento y eso te alegraba la vida por dos razones: 1)Estar con él era una delicia y 2 )Podías escuchar todas las conversaciones de negocios que sostenía en japonés con las personas involucradas.

Dan, Draven y los otros solo hacían 3 cosas: 1)comer 2)Dormir3)Tocar y usualmente estaban en el hotel demasiado cansados para salir.

-Ahora se a lo que Haido-san se refería cuando nos dijo que conoceríamos el precio de la fama- Dijo Draven tirándose en la cama exhausto

-Y eso que no somos ni la mitad de famosos que L'arc-en-ciel- Adjunto Dan.

- Ay chicos, me alegra tanto que estén teniendo éxito, pero a la vez extraño los días en los que solíamos salir juntos… me siento sola…necesito una mascota… adoptaré un gato! - les comentaste

-No podemos tener gatos. Hyde-san es alérgico a los gatos-

-En serio?...que lata! Estoy oficialmente sola - te quejaste en broma

-Es cierto… casi ni nos vemos… haré un esfuerzo y saldré contigo! A dónde quieres ir? – sonrió Dan levantándose de su asiento yendo en busca de unas aspirinas

-En realidad no quiero presionarlos… solo bromeaba-

- No, no presionas… Párate Draven, vamos a salir –

- Nooooooooo! – respondió el bajista colocándose una almohada en la cara como quien quiere suicidarse.

-Dan, en serio no es necesario- insistías  
-Si Dan no es necesario. Que la lleve Haido -

- Acaso escuche mi nombre? En que puedo ayudarles? – La voz de Hyde en la habitación sorprendió a todos.

Draven se levantó y se dispuso a reverenciar a Hyde, mientras que Dan bebía ávido un par de aspirinas. Nadie respondió la pregunta de Hyde así que el insistió.

-Que están planeando? -  
-No es nada Hyde-san, es solo que mañana es el último concierto y después partiremos a otra ciudad y no he podido ir por el chocolate de Yukihiro…- dijiste un tanto desilusionada.

-No hay problema- añadió Dan con cansancio en la cara y en la voz – Vamos ahora mismo.

La hermosa sonrisa de Hyde mostró sus blancos dientes y un gesto de ternura y empatía se apoderó de su rostro.

- Es muy amable de tu parte querer llevar la pero, porque no te quedas a descansar? Todavía tienen mucho que dar en el concierto de mañana, las localidades también ya están agotadas-

Dan se masajeaba las cuencas de los ojos

-Lo sé pero… -

-No te preocupes, si ella está de acuerdo, yo la llevare por el chocolate de Yukihiro ustedes descansen –

Dan volteó a mirarte con una mirada tan roja y cansada…Sin duda necesitaba una buena tarde de paz y largas horas de sueño.

-Si, por mi está bien…aunque yo podría ir sola, tampoco necesita molestarse Haido-san –

-Eres una chica muy inteligente, no te lo niego, pero no puedo dejarte andar sola al menos hasta que aprendas algo de Japonés! –

"Cierto!" Pensaste, "Haido-san no sabe que hablo y leo bien el japonés, casi lo arruino todo…debo ser más cuidadosa…"

Así sin más te pusiste en camino en el auto de Hyde en un largo recorrido hasta la playa, el viento cálido y la brisa marina ya se sentían como un respiro, el aire olía a lo que huelen las vacaciones y el buen humor.

De pronto, un pequeño animalito cruzo la avenida sin precaución. Tu gritaste y Hyde freno el carro provocando una gran sacudida.

No había indicios del animal así que ambos bajaron del auto a buscarle. Era un pequeño gato color Beige que del susto se había quedado congelado.

-Es un gatito…- dijiste con ternura y preocupación en la voz.

-Está herido? –Cauteloso se acercaba Hyde

-No, creo que solo está asustado…Ven pequeño, no te haremos daño – dijiste acercando tu mano lentamente.

Al fin cargaste al pequeño animal y Hyde levantaba una por una las patas felinas con cuidado y luego su cola y luego movió su cabeza.

-No parece tener ningún golpe ni sangre…creo que está bien…-

-Haido-san… no deberías tocar el gato, tu alergia podría volverse grave –

El volteó a mirarte sorprendido y después tomó al gatito en sus brazos diciendo en un suspiro:

-No soy alérgico a los gatos…-

-Ah? Pero creí que…?

-Si, todos piensan eso porque es lo que yo les he dicho de mi…-

En ese momento una niña pequeña acompañada de su madre gritaban un extraño nombre:

-Bo….Bo…Donde estás Bo?-

Bo era el nombre del gato y en cuanto escucho a sus dueñas huyo de los brazos de Hyde y corrió al encuentro de su adorada compañera

-Aquí estas Bo… por favor no vuelvas a irte, estábamos muy preocupadas…-

Al volver al auto ya sin preocupaciones Hyde manejaba más serio que antes.

-Sucede algo Hyde? –

-No es nada, solo que…de verdad me dio mucho miedo haber matado al gato, fue una impresión muy fuerte…-

-Hyde…porque le dices a la gente que eres alérgico a los gatos?

-Hace tiempo…cuando era niño… - comenzó el vocalista a narrar con una voz serena y nostálgica como si el incidente le hubiera recordado un profundo dolor.

-… me la pasaba solo en casa, todo el tiempo! Así que mis padres me comprar un gato, amaba mi gato, más que a nada y que a nadie. Desafortunadamente el me dejó muy rápido –

-Oh… tu gatito falleció... estaba enfermo?

-No… Lo atropellaron….-

-Lo siento mucho Haido-san…

- Nunca deje que nadie viera cuanto sufrí y cuanto llore…. Fríamente mis padres trajeron otro gato…pensando que era como…como un dulce, entiendes? Si se te acaba un dulce tu solo…compras otro, igual o diferente, pero compras otro y listo! Ellos no sabían que yo me sentí…culpable. Culpable de tener otro gato…Sentía que si llegaba a querer a otro animal estaría faltando a la memoria de mi primer gato…así que me inventé la alergia y nunca más me acerque a ninguna otra mascota…-

-Hyde eso es muy….triste –

- Cuando se trata de cariño, siempre he dado todo lo que tengo y siempre he tenido mala suerte-

-Seguimos hablando de mascotas cierto? –

-No necesariamente…-

-Me resulta difícil de creer que un hombre tan apuesto como tu tenga mala suerte en los afectos –

-Es lo que pasa cuando entregas tu cariño de manera equivocada…-

El silencio se apodero de la cabina una vez más. Estabas conociendo un lado de Hyde que ni siquiera pensaste que existía; él era un hombre dulce con un corazón frágil, y su fachada de carismático seductor, era en realidad una máscara que protegía no solo su imagen si no, también su corazón.

Nota de la Autora:

Aquí actualizando y agregando capítulos al fic.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a Hitomi-Dono. Mil gracias por tu apoyo. A veces no tengo tiempo de actualizar o de escribir mas capítulos. Lo que me pasó esta vez es que olvidé lo que tenía planeado para la historia y tuve que rehacaer todo de nuevo! xD eso pasa cuando no actualizas con frecuencia! De todos modos mil gracias por tus ánimos y tus buenos deseos. Ya también he empezado a leer tus fics!

Ahora me encuentro más tranquila y creo que podre darle seguimiento a la historia.

Recuerden que se aceptan quejas comentarios y sugerencias.

Pasen buen día y gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 Get Out From the Shell parte 2**

Llegaron a la playa y al pequeño pueblo de los mariscos con chocolate. Hyde te ofreció el brazo al caminar por las soleadas calles y tú estabas tensa. Nada tenía de malo tomar su brazo, muchas chicas tenían a su mejor amigo gay y le tomaban del brazo al caminar no es verdad?.

Pues lo cierto es que aunque Hyde era gay tú no podías dejar de sentirte atraída hacia él. Tomarle del brazo y caminar a su lado te hacía sentir como si él fuera tu novio y era un sensación de mariposas en el estómago tan extraña; tan extraña y agradable que para nada te molestaba que les miraran y les confundirán con una pareja.

El, perfectamente arreglado con enormes lentes de sol y un gran sombrero que ocultaba su rostro casi por completo, se detenía en cada escaparate que a ti te parecía lindo. Sin molestarse, sin desesperarse….como desearías que el fuese heterosexual!. Su aroma, su cuerpo, su respiración… todo en él era varonil y atractivo. La vida te estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Que hermosos vestidos…- mencionaste al ver el escaparate de una tienda de vestidos de gala.

-Cual te gusta? – preguntó Hyde

-Me gusta el rosa! –

-El Rosa…es demasiado común no crees? –

Ahora tu amigo gay te daría consejos de belleza…Si. Estaba claro, estabas pasando la línea entre conocidos y amigos. Ahora que Hyde había abierto un poco su corazón contigo en el auto y que te daba consejos de belleza estabas a miles de años Luz de ser siquiera interesante para él. Te alegrabas de estar con él y aferrarte a su brazo, eso era suficiente para ti; pero en el fondo tu corazón lloraba. Le anhelabas. Más de lo que habías anhelado en toda tu vida y estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez provocaba en ti esa sonrisa falsa con que le respondías y que enmascaraba un corazón enamorado, completamente roto.

-Tu cual elegirías? –

-El rojo…tiene más clase-

-Puede ser…pero mira que es costoso! –

-Claro, debe serlo, es el vestido más fino de la tienda…-

Tú no quisiste preguntar cómo es que sabía eso.

El pueblo estaba teniendo un festival y había muestras de comida, Hyde trató de hacerte comer por la fuerza un camarón con chocolate y tu corriste de el resistiéndote. Compraron los Chocolates de Yukihiro y los guardaron en un envoltorio térmico para que no se deshicieran. Las Geishas, comunes en Kyoto, bailaban descalzas en la playa ante la vista de todos. Tú estabas anonadada por la belleza de una cultura tan rica y colorida. Bailaste al ritmo de la música típica; compraste un kimono que previamente modelaste para Hyde; Y cuando el sol se estaba poniendo te paraste frente al mar y la luz rojiza del atardecer enmarcaba tu silueta. Hyde te había observado todo el día. Tu felicidad y tu alegría, lo hacían feliz.

Mientras el miraba tu cabello ondear con el viento y las olas acariciar tus pies, el se mantenía a una distancia prudente, fumando un cigarrillo.

-Dije que lo dejaría… pero no puedo evitar sentirme tenso, sentirme incompleto, necesitaba un cigarrillo– decía Hyde para sus adentros

Entonces volteaste a mirarlo y él te miro por debajo de esos anteojos oscuros.

" No entiendo, como puede su sonrisa contagiarse y hacerme sonreir también" pensó el músico mientras inconscientemente ya estaba sonriendo " Es como si quedara hipnotizado cada vez que la veo, cada que ella está cerca siento que puedo ser mejor persona, le contado cosas que nadie más sabe y este tiempo a su lado me han hecho descubrir a una linda persona. Como quisiera que…"

-Hyde… sucede algo? – interrumpiste sus pensamientos ya que llevaban mirándose más de 2 minutos fijamente sin decir palabra.

Ya el sol estaba escondido casi completamente y el viento comenzaba a hacerse frío

-No nada, me quedé pensando que ya deberíamos volver, mañana es el último concierto y bueno…-

-Si, tienes razón! Además ya estoy cansada…-

Subieron las compras al auto Hyde se dispuso a manejar en medio de la noche temprana.

Ambos habían descubierto sensaciones que no tenían antes el uno con el otro, y meditabundos, cada loco con su tema, el viaje fue totalmente silencioso. A medio camino, el cansancio del día, el arrullo del movimiento del auto y la silenciosa cabina hicieron que te quedaras profundamente dormida.

Hyde se detuvo a cargar gasolina en una estación y tú no despertaste así que no notaste que el miraba atentamente tu rostro dormido, con la ternura de quien mira un niño pequeño. Compro una manta y te la coloco encima para que no pasaras frío; acarició tu cabello y lentamente acerco su rostro a tu cara. Un dulce beso en la mejilla te despertó, pero no reaccionaste. Querías ver a donde iba todo eso así que permaneciste inmóvil con los ojos cerrados justo cuando el murmuró algo en japonés que no entendiste del todo y después … arranco de nuevo el auto.


End file.
